


Hanji's Surprise

by assassin_inthe_scoutregiment



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruhan, F/M, Scout Regiment, survey corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassin_inthe_scoutregiment/pseuds/assassin_inthe_scoutregiment
Summary: Hanji is injured during an expedition which leads to Moblit running a battery of tests.





	Hanji's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is told from Hanji's POV.

Falling asleep next to him every night was a treasure. Listening to his heart beat softly as I rest my head on his chest while he casually fiddles with strands of my hair. With the stress on both his and my shoulders from our day to day life, these few moments each evening of only us are truly bliss. 

Tonight was no different. An hour or so after I'd sent Moblit to bed, and claimed to be leaving for mine, I'd walked one door farther than my room, and found my way into the arms of the my commander, Erwin Smith. He was sleeping, slumped over his desk and a stack of paperwork. Probably death notices. A small puddle of drool had formed atop the first paper in the stack. Erwin had ink staining his right hand. 

"Erwin, love." I shook his shoulder gently. "C'mon, let's go to bed." This time he woke up. Erwin blinked twice, then sat up. 

"Hanji." His smile could light up my darkest moments. He stood quickly, embracing me with all his strength. His normally perfect hair was raised in miscellaneous places. My guess, he'd been scratching his head while finishing paperwork for the night. He kissed the top of my head before landing his rough lips on mine. "What time is it?" He asked, noting the lines surrounding my eyes from hours of work.

"I'm not sure. I lost track around one this morning." He glanced at his watch. 

"It's almost five. We have an expedition in three hours, Hanji." I didn't respond aside from rolling my eyes. Sure, we have an expedition, but I've went on them with less sleep than I'd get tonight, and he'd never been the wiser. Levi would give me hell over not sleeping, Mike would make a comment over me looking like death, but I'm still just as observant and able to fight. Years of living in the Survey Corps allowed you to adapt to these situations quickly. 

"I'll be fine, Erwin, you know that. I've always been fine." I pulled my hair down and started pulling off my clothes. Come to think of it I was extremely tired, and honestly wasn't feeling great. Maybe a bit of sleep would help before going out tomorrow-well today. Recently I'd been feeling pretty off. Headaches, stomach issues, migraines, you name it, and it had been causing me to lose more time in the lab, and more time training. 

Granted, I'd always fought with migraines. Since I joined the Survey Corps I'd had problems with them. Same with the stomach issues. Both were a result of depression, or so the psychologist the Military Police had evaluate everyone said. Sleep always seemed to be the trick to getting over feeling sick. 

"You've not always been as distracted and ill as you have for the last couple weeks. I'm worried about you, Hanji." While his sentiment was appreciated, it was not needed. Erwin knew better than anyone I could handle myself in the field, even when dealing with everything. 

"And you've been just as distracted with Jaeger as I have. Relax, Erwin. We have the traps I designed already loaded and ready to deploy once we hit the forest. Casualties should be extremely low if those are used right. Plus, Levi and his squad will be leading the expedition. Everyone in the 104th seem to be better than our average cadets. I'll be fine." Now, clad only in one of his t-shirts, I smiled at Erwin, and patted the bed. "Besides, you need more sleep than I do. The Scouts would crash and burn without you to lead us." It was his turn to roll his eyes. 

"The Scouts would be just fine under your supervision. Not that I'm planning on either one of us being killed tomorrow, but everything would be fine with you." Erwin shrugged off his jacket and started unhooking the straps for his ODM gear. 

"Please. I'd start using expeditions as a reason to bring in more titans. Or to feed the ones I already had." Erwin paused mid-undressing to shake his head and chuckle under his breath. I pulled the blankets down then curled under them, waiting for Erwin to finish changing his clothes and join me. A few moments later, Erwin was dressed in his normal nighttime regalia, consisting of loose shorts and nothing else. 

His hair was messy, sticking out in odd places. His eyes, normally bright blue, were significantly dulled with the prospect of the expedition. The moment he laid down, we assumed our normal routine. My head quickly found its place on his shoulder where I could listen to every beat of his heart until I fell asleep. Laying on my side, I propped one leg over his, and held him close. Erwin held back just as tight. Before any expedition he always held me closer, tighter, as if it would be our last night. 

In reality, it very well could be our last night. I'd watched several good men and women fall in the field. All it takes is a titan hidden in the fog, or you to become distracted and one snatch you from the air. They always seemed to take the greatest scouts in their only moments of uncertainty. On more than one occasion I'd been shoved away from ones hand by Erwin or Levi; always followed by a comment about how I should quit focusing on a certain aspect of said titan before I get myself killed. Levi was always more brash regarding my studies, while Erwin just frowned upon them when not in a controlled environment. However, studying them in action had been the inspiration behind the traps I'd designed. Hopefully we would get a chance to really use them in the morning. 

Erwin's heartbeat had leveled out as he drifted off to sleep. I was tired, that much was obvious from the lead lining my eyes, and the urge for rest from deep within my bones. My head was racing. Something about tomorrow's expedition had gotten under my skin a week ago, and hadn't quit itching since. This had never been an issue before, but I just couldn't shake the nervousness. 

The nervousness could be explained with the idea of losing Erwin. We'd always been close, but about a year ago he had officially asked me to be his girlfriend. Yes, we'd been on expeditions since then, but the thought of him dying now bothered me more than ever before. Unbeknownst to the scouts (save Levi and probably Mike), or the military police and their arcane rules on relationships while serving, Erwin had proposed six weeks ago. My guess was I was worrying because we had taken that step in our relationship. If he, or I, died, it wouldn't just be the commander or section commander dying, it would be his future wife, or my future husband passing. Nothing had changed in our environment between only dating and getting engaged. We had been staying together from almost the first night, we rarely left each others' sight, but we were planning a very small wedding now. Our lives were being planned from within the scouts, and I needed him for those plans. 

Assuring myself the anxiety was nothing more than run of the mill nervousness, I finally gave in to sleep. A couple hours could certainly do me some good. 

\---

The next morning I woke up to his lips gracing mine with their presence. 

"There's breakfast sitting on my desk. I'll go ready your horse. Meet me in the stables in fifteen minutes." His smile was always a reason to wake up. 

"Yessir." I slurred sleepily, wanting to stay embraced by pillows and blankets. Erwin kissed my cheek lightly. I felt the bed move slightly as he stood, then the door closed behind him. I stretched my arms above my head and reached for my glasses on the bedside table. 

The breakfast had a note tucked under the plate simply reading 'I love you' in his tidy handwriting. I took a piece of toast already lathered in a berry jelly, and received my first bit of breakfast. After breakfast, I quickly dressed, attached my ODM gear, and made my way to the stables. 

Erwin's horse and mine stood side by side, munching on a hay bag suspended above them. He was brushing a speck of dirt from my gelding's mane. Erwin was fully dressed and ready to move out. I looked around the stables. Most of the scout regiment was already on horseback walking around the yard. Mikasa and Eren were racing their mares around the arena to work of their nervous energy. Levi was helping Armin tighten the cinch. Everyone seemed more or less ready to go.

I glanced around the barn to make sure nobody could see us, then greeted Erwin with a quick peck on the lips. 

"Thanks for breakfast. You didn't have to do that." I couldn't help but smile. His eyes were full of dread. Maybe he had the same nervousness I did last night. 

"I couldn't let you leave with an empty stomach." He gave me another kiss, this one longer than the peck he'd received previously. "Did you sleep alright?" I didn't have a chance to answer the question before Levi interrupted. 

"Everyone is ready to go. We are just waiting on you and four eyes to lead the way." 

I took the reins from Erwin. 

"Let's go, then, short stuff." Erwin couldn't help but laugh at Levi and I trading insults so easily. He mounted his gelding.

"Scouts, let's head out!" He shouted above everyone. Erwin lead the way, followed by Levi's squad, my squad, and Mike's squad taking the rear. That dread was coming back up. Internally I forced it down. I couldn't let fear control my actions once outside the walls. 

\---

Air, I needed air. With my back slammed against a tree trunk, I attempted breathing in again. 

"Hey, four-eyes!" Levi shouted, a grappling hook latching into the bark beside me. I leaned against the tree, gasping. Levi landed easily, then grabbed my hair, forcing me to face him. "Hanji, look at me. Breathe." After a few shallow breaths, I was finally able to gulp down air. 

I looked at the ground where a five meter titan laid in a steaming heap, a chunk of its neck missing at the hands of Levi. 

"What the hell were you thinking? It was a five meter titan, and an abnormal. Hanji, are you trying to get yourself killed? You're fucking lucky I saw him behind you. That son of a bitch was getting ready to use you for a snack." Levi's eyes focused deeply on mine, trying to decipher the thought process possibly behind getting that close to a titan. 

"I was trying to look at him. I had a theory..." Before I could explain Levi latched his ODM gear to the next branch, grabbed me by my waist, and took us higher into the tree. 

"Your theory almost got you killed. Be more careful shitty-glasses." Levi instantly took off, slicing deep into the neck of a titan ten feet below us. 

"Hanji!" Someone screamed from the next tree. I spun on my heel to face them, but was smacked from the branch by a titan hand. In seconds my back slammed into the mud below. A flash of green passed my vision, then nothing. 

\---

"Is she going to be okay?" Erwin's familiar voice interrupted my sleep, or, rather, unconsciousness. My entire body radiated pain, but nausea was quickly overwhelming the pain. With a jolt, I jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom beside my bed. 

"I'd take that as a yes." Levi's voice sounded vaguely concerned from within the bathroom. The wooden door muffled him, Erwin, and Moblit all voicing their different concerns, but Moblit's voice managed to snake through the easiest.

"Well, it's to be expected." He seemed to joke. What's to be expected? Me being sick? I mean, if I ate anything with milk, or had an especially stressful day, sure. But the expedition wasn't much different than any others. 

"How is it to be expected?" Erwin voiced my thoughts as another wave of nausea forced my attention elsewhere. 

"The normal test panel we run all came back clean except for one." Moblit began to explain. I rinsed my mouth with tap water. 

Three sets of eyes, all with different levels of concern littering them watched as I walked back to the bed.

"How long have you known you were pregnant, Hanji? I didn't have to wait but a moment and the test came back positive. Normally they take a minute or two." My jaw dropped at Moblit's words. Erwin, who had been pacing the room, froze. His boots tapped the floor twice, then he sat down beside me. Levi glared at the two of us. 

"There's no way. Let me redo the test." I argued. 

"Already did. Hanji, you're pregnant, there's no doubt about it." 

"Are you absolutely positive? Because it's only been..." I paused to think back to my last period. "Oh, god." Erwin's face paled as Levi's eyes concentrated on the pair of us. 

"Moblit, leave us alone for a few minutes. That's an order." Erwin commanded. Moblit quickly turned on his heel, and left us and Levi to an awkward silence. Nobody spoke for several minutes. Levi walked to the window, looking outside before closing the curtains and returning to us.

"It's a damn good thing I pulled you away from that Titan now, isn't it, Shitty-Glasses?" Levi broke the silence. "Congratulations are in order for the both of you." He wore a smirk I thought may have been a smile in disguise. "Please don't ask me to babysit. I don't handle children well. They're too messy. The entire regiment is probably waiting outside the door. I'll go tell them to fuck off and give you two some privacy." 

"Th-thank you." Erwin stuttered. The door shut behind Levi, leaving Erwin and I alone. Well, not technically alone seeing as there was one more, but alone enough. I turned to face Erwin who's blue eyes were glowing. "Hanji, we're gonna be parents." He mumbled through a mile wide smile. 

I didn't speak, only placed a hand over my stomach. I wasn't showing at all yet, but knew that was soon to change. If my calculations were correct, I was between two to three months pregnant. Mine and Erwin's baby would begin making its appearance soon.

Erwin placed his hand over mine.

"Yeah, we are." His face was flushed with a smile gracing his every feature. 

"Marry me, Hanji Zoe. Marry me, and we can be a real family. Marry me, and we can start a real life together here in the scouts. Marry me, and we can raise our baby to be everything they possibly can be." I didn't even hesitate, and answered Erwin with a kiss. 

\---

She was screaming and crying, and so was I. After ten excruciating hours of blood, sweat, and tears, Erwin was holding a tiny girl, with tears streaming down his face. Her dark hair puffed out in every direction, like her father's after a shower. Her tiny lungs filled the air with sound. Erwin brought our daughter, bundled tightly in a scout regiment cape, to me to set my eyes upon hers for the first time. 

"She's beautiful, Erwin. Look at her little cheeks!" I squealed with joy. 

"She looks just like her mother." He smiled down on us, leaning in to leave a quick peck on my lips. Our daughter, our Eleanor, nestled easily on my chest, absorbing the heat between my body and Erwin's. "Eleanor has the right idea to rest for a bit; you should too." Erwin kissed my lips again. 

"Are you guys trying to start on another one already, or are you going to let this one at least make it out of the medical unit before then?" Levi commented as he walked in the room. Moblit had been sent to tell the scouts their newest recruit had finally arrived soon after Eleanor had made her appearance. "Because Mike is holding back the scouts, but you two may end up with an audience. He can't hold them back forever."

As if on cue a knock rang at the door followed by a familiar head of chocolate hair leading Eleanor's family in the room.

"Eleanor, meet your family, little one."


End file.
